thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Page)
"Kovu... What have you done?" '' --Kovu, to himself 'Lion King 3: Hyena Rules' (also known as ''The Lion King Hyena Rules) is the first fanfiction story writen by Ladybernard (who likes to be known now as The Phantom of the Meerkats), and is a 'sequel' to TLK2. List of Characters (links included) Kizazi Waanzin Kovu Kiara Zira Simba Kumbuka Upelelezi Speckles Nala Shenzi Banzai Ed Nuka (seen in spirit) Dotty Zazu Vitani Spotty (cameo) The Graveyard/Mountain Pride Kila Kitu NaZaidi Neo Kijinga Ander Ubaguzi Kopa (mentioned) Asante (mentioned) Fisi (mentioned) Ni (mentioned) Binti (mentioned) Chapter Links Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 1) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 2) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 3) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 4) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 5) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 6) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 7) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 8) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 9) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 10) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 11) Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Epilog) Chapter 1 "I'm gonna be a father..." --Kovu In chapter one, TLK 2 ends. Simba meets Dotty, Nuka's mate, who has Nuka's young son, Kumbuka, in her paws. Kovu informs him of the cub's father, while Nala and Kiara listen nearby. After hearing about Kumbuka, Kiara admits to Kovu that she is pregnant, and the chapter ends with Kovu gasping "I'm gonna be a father". Chapter 2 "I think he stole it," --Shenzi, about Waanzin Chapter two starts with Kiara and Kovu cooing over their newborn daughter, Upelelezi. They realize that her older brother, Kizazi, is spying on them, along with Kumbuka, and they welcome them to say hello to Upelelezi. Meanwhile, a hyena cub is crying in the Outlands, because she is alone, after the death of everyone else in her clan. Ed stumbles upon her, and convinces her to come back to the den with him. Shenzi lets Ed keep the cub, as long as she doesn't get in the way of her and Banzai's cubs, Kila, Kitu and NaZaidi. Meanwhile, Kiara becomes the new queen of Pride Rock. Chapter 3 "You know, it might just have been cape dogs." '' ''"It wasn't, trust me. I know a hyena when I see one." '' --Kovu and Simba Chapter three starts with Kizazi playing tag with Dotty's young daughter, Speckles. Dotty informs Kizazi that he and Speckles are betrothed, and Kumbuka becomes a bit jealous, because he thinks that his love life is less interesting. Speckles tries to play tag with her brother, who gets angry at her for hitting him. Kizazi, who thinks this is very funny, leaves to explore the Pridelands. When he gets to the waterhole, where Kiara is drinking, and asks if he can go. She lets him, and he runs off. Kizazi, too excited to keep track of where he was, stumbles into the Outlands, and into Waanzin. Waanzin is angry at first, but soon becomes curious about him. After they introduce themselves and talk for a while, the two become fast friends, and bond over wrestling. By now, it's getting late, and they both head home, promising to meet up again the next day. When Kizazi gets home, he hears Kovu and Simba talking. He overhears their conversation, and is shocked to hear that they are talking about 'taking care' of the hyenas. He is confused and heads into the den, where Kiara explains that the hyenas helped Scar to kill Mufasa, and that's why the hyenas can't live in the Pridelanfs. Kizazi prentends to be okay, but in reality he is very upset, and wonders if Waanzin knows what the hyenas had done. Chapter 4 ''"And Mom and Dad don't like the hyenas. No one in the pride does. So I'm worried about telling them." --Kizazi and Upelelezi The next day, Kizazi heads back to the Outlands to talk to Waanzin. When he gets there, Waanzin desperately wants to wrestle, but Kizazi interupts her to tell her about what Simba and Kovu were talking about. After discussing it, neither one are sure if they can stay friends. Quickly, Kizazi comes up with a plan: If they tell their parents about them, then possibly his pride and her clan could work something out, where Waanzin's clan could live in the Pridelands again, and they could remain friends. Waanzin heads home to tell her parents about Kizazi, but Kizazi decides to wait until the next day. He is worried about how Simba will take it. When Kizazi gets home, Kumbuka and Speckles notice that he is acting strange, but he assures them that he is just thinking about something. He heads up Pride Rock, where Upelelezi asks him if he is okay. Knowing that he can trust her not to say anything, he admits his plan to her. Meanwhile, Waanzin asks her friends, Kila, Kitu and NaZaidi, where Ed is. NaZaidi calls Ed, who calls Shenzi and Banzai. Waanzin informs them that she has made friends with a lion cub. They remind her that they don't get along with the lions, but she tells them that the new queen and king may let them live in the Pridelands again. Shenzi and Banzai agree to dicuss it with them. Chapter 5 "Well, there were hundreds of hyenas. I was there with Kizazi, and they took him away, and I - I couldn't help him!" --Simba describes his dream That night, Simba is having a nightmare. In the nightmare, he is a cub again. He and Kizazi are surrounded by hyenas, and one picks Kizazi up. Simba is unable to help him, or even move, and snaps awake. Nala assures him that the dream didn't mean anything, but Simba isn't sure. Later, Kizazi, Kiara and Kovu walk through the Pridelands. Kizazi stops them, and says that he has to tell something important. He says that he has made friends with a hyena, and Kiara and Kovu are shocked. They start to talk over him, and ask rhetorical questions. Kizazi yells for them to stop, and tells them that the hyenas are differant now, and Kiara agrees that it's possible. Kovu agrees to talking to the hyenas, and an excited Kizazi runs off to tell Waanzin. Chapter 6 "Kovu... What have you done?" --Kovu to himself In chapter six, Kovu heads to the Outlands to talk to the hyenas. When the finally appear, Shenzi tells him that, as he already knew, they will let Kizazi and Waanzin stay friends, if they're aloud to live in the Pride Lands again. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala are taking a walk together. Nala decides to go and help the younger lionesses with the hunting, and leaves Simba by himself. As he walks, Simba starts to think about his dream. As dreams are easily warped, Simba starts to missinterperate what the hyenas were saying. He soon realizes that he has wandered into the Outlands. Simba is about to head home, when he hears voices nearby. He turns and looks, and behind him, hidden in bushes, their are four hyenas talking to Kovu. Simba hears them saying that they have ''to hunt in the Pridelands, and Simba is sure that they are threatening Kovu. Simba leaps towards them and roars, scaring all of the hyenas away. Kovu yells at him that they were discussing terms, and Simba gets angry. Kovu says that Kizazi made friends with a hyena cub, and he wants them to remain friends, sohe is going to let the hyenas live in the Pridelands again. Simba says that he can't do that, and Kovu says he ''can ''because he's king, and tells Simba to go home. The chapter ends with Kovu asking himself what he's done. Chapter 7 ''"And Fisi's daughter! The reason why Fisi tried to overthrow me! The reason why Kopa..." '' --Simba This chapter starts with Simba, angrily sulking at Pride Rock. He knows he should talk to someone about it, but isn't ready to talk to Kiara, and decides that he'll tell Nala about it, when she comes back from hunting. Meanwhile, Kovu is searching the Outlands for the hyenas, yelling to nobody that Simba wasn't with him. Finally, he finds them, and assures them that Simba wasn't there because he wanted him to be. Shenzi tells him that she isn't interested in talking right now, and tells him to send Kizazi once Simba has calmed down. The hyenas leave, and Kovu heads home to talk to Simba. At Pride Rock, Nala has arrived, and is talking to Simba. He tells her that Kovu is planning to bring the hyenas back into the Pridelands, and that Kiara is in on it .Simba says it will be just like Scar's rule. Nala replies that it can't be that simple, and that they need to talk to Kiara. They leave to find her. They find Kiara with Vitani, Spotty and the young cubs, and they ask to talk to her alone. Simba tells her that he knows about the hyenas, and Kiara tells him that it isn't how it is. When Kovu arrives, he says hat everything was going well until Simba showed up. They begin to argue, and Kovu mentions Asante. This seems to upset Simba, but Kovu presses on. It is revealed that Asante is Fisi's daughter, and that Kopa was killed by him because of this. Kovu tries to apologize, but Simba tells him to forget it, and that he'll stay out of their way, but they should talk to the lionesses first. Simba and Nala head back to Pride Rock. Kovu and Kiara decide that they will talk to the lionesses. Kovu asks if they should even botherwith the hyenas if the lionesses act like Simba did, and Kiara says she thinks they should. The chapter ends with them going back to Pride Rock to tell the lionesses. Chapter 8 ''"Sire, I support this, I do, but what are you thinking?" '' ''"Don't worry, they won't try to eat you this time." '' --Zazu and Kiara The chapter starts with Kizazi waiting in the grasslands for somebody, thoug he is unsure who. Moments later, Nuka, who he mistakes for Kumbuka. Nuka introduces himself, and tells him that he has a message that Kizazi needs to pass onto Kovu. He says that Simba and the lionesses are going to do something that's going to hurt the pride, because they don't approave of the hyenas. He tells him that somebody who Kovu and Kiara think is gone will be back, and that that is the worst thing that could happen. Nuka then tells Kizazi that Kovu and Kiara are going to try to kick the hyenas out again and talk to Simba and the lionesses, but that Kizazi has to stop that from happening. Kizazi says he will, but asks what's going to happen. Nuka tells him that 'a storm is going to hit'. Kizazi is awoken by Kovu roaring to the lionesses. Kizazi is excited. He knows that Kovu is going to tell the lionesses about the hyenas now, and hurries back to Pride Rock. When they tell the lionesses about their plan to move the hyenas back into the Pridelands, they roar in protest. When Kiara and Kovu explain more about it, a number of the lionesses approve, and roar to show support, but the others roar in anger. Kiara tells them that they'll understand someday soon. The chapter ends with Zazu showing his approval, but asking what they're thinking. Chapter 9 ''"Kiara, this proves it... It is Zira. She's alive." --Kovu This chapter starts with Zira looking out upon her new pride, thinking about the long way she had come. It is revealed that she is no longer mad about Simba killing Scar. Now she's mad because he almost got her killed! It is explained that she always knew how to swim, and the storm had subsided quickly so she had a chance to get out. She couldn't face the Pridelanders again yet, being very weak and not having a pride, so she went to the Elephant Graveyard to recover. There she found a Pride of some very ugly lionesses, The Graveyard Pride, who were ruled by Ni. She killed him, and took over. Zira snaps back to reality, when one of the lionesses asks her when they will take over the Pridelands. Zira says she needs an heir, and another lioness volunteers her son, Neo. Zira is pleased, and tells them they will be able to invade soon. Meanwhile, the Pridelanders are discussing the hyenas. Some of the lionesses are against it, while the other lionesses (mostly younger ones who didn't see Scar's reign) are for it. One lioness, Ubaguzi, even goes as far as to say Kovu likes the hyenas because he's "one of them" (meaning the former Outlanders), and that they (Outlanders) have bad blood. Ander tells her that they have the same blood as her. Just then, Simba comes into the den. The lionesses are ashamed that they haven't been on Kiara's side, but Simba interupts him, saying that he is against it, too. He tells them that he and Nala are going to leave for the Outlands until this all blows over, and invites the lionesses to come with them. Around 40% of them do. When Kiara and Kovu get home with the hyenas, they ask what happened, and Vitani tells him. They wonder if it's worth keeping the hyenas in the Pridelands at this price, and they decide that it isn't. Kizazi and Waanzin walk up to them, asking what's going on. They say they need to tell Kizazi in privet, and Waanzin leaves. They tell him that they are going to have to exile the hyenas again, and Kizazi yells that they can't. He then tells them about his dream. Kovu is shocked, and after Kizazi tells them a few more details, Kovu is sure that Zira is alive. Chapter 10 "Were they planning to attack?" '' ''"I'm not sure, I wasn't going to get close enough to hear!" --Kiara and Zazu The chapter starts with Zira thinking about the war with the Pridelanders, which she plans to engage in in the evening. She thinks happily about killing Simba and Kiara, but shutters at the thought of being the one to kill Kovu. Zira then announces to the Graveyard Lionesses that tonight is the night they will attack. She asks Neo what she has taught him, as she had once asked Kovu, and he recites it to her. She tells him that it would have been better with basic speaking skills. Meanwhile, Zazu is flying over the Pridelands and Outlands, checking for Zira's pride. Just for good measure, Zazu flies over the Elephant Graveyard, where he spots them. He flies back to the Pridelands. As this happens, Kovu and Kiara are talking to the Pridelanders about Kizazi's dream and Zira returning. Vitani says that she understands how Zira could be alive, but says that she wouldn't be a threat, because she'd be alone this time. Kiara says that's possible, but Nuka wouldn't warn Kizazi about it if there was no good reason. Kovu says they'll be sure of it when Zazu gets back. No sooner does he say this, than Zazu flies down, and tells Kiara and Kovu what he saw in the Graveyard. Kiara tells Kovu to go and inform the hyenas, and he heads off to their den. Chapter 11 "Yes Mother. You got him." --Kovu Zira stands in the Pridelands, admiring her old home. Zazu is flying over the Graveyard, searching for Zira and her pride. He soon realizes that they must already be in the Pridelands, and soars back to Pride Rock. He allerts Kiara and Kovu of the Graveyard Pride, and they are already prepared. But Kizazi is bothered to find out that they are going to fight the Graveyard Pride without him. Kiara tries to assure him it's for his own safety, and that he has helped them so much already, but Kizazi is very upset, and tries to tell them that he won't get hurt. Kovu says he's right, he won't because he isn't coming. Kovu rallies the lionesses, and they find the hyenas and run to the waterhole, where the Graveyard Pride currently is. Kumbuka asks what's happening, and Zazu tells him that the war is starting. Kizazi angrily adds, "without us." Meanwhile, Zira is standing in the Pridelands, awaiting the moment when she will attack. She notices the Pridelanders approaching, but is not shocked, because realizes that Zazu tipped them off. Kovu aproaches Zira, and the fight begins. At that moment, Simba and his lionesses have come back into the Pridelands to hunt. They realize that something feels wrong, and hurry to where the lions are fighting. Meanwhile, Kizazi is still yelling angrily about not being able to fight, but Zazu refuses to let him leave. A thought hits Kizazi, and he tells Zazu that there is no way that he will follow him if he leaves, because he needs to watch Upelelezi and Speckles. This is correct, and Kizazi runs away, followed by Kumbuka. As this is happening, Simba realizes that what he sees happening isn't lions fighting hyenas, but hyenas and lions fighting other lions. He tells his lionesses that they must join the fight, and without question the pour down the hill. Kumbuka and Kizazi find their way to the battle, and are too exhausted to join the fight. They meet up with Waanzin, Kila, Kitu and NaZaidi, and hide with them. At this point, Simba is fighting Neo, and they are a good match for each other. Zira, who has pinned Kiara down, sees this, and lets Kiara go, so that she can fight Simba. Zira gets has the upper paw, and rips into Simba. Nala hurries to her daughter, and helps her to get up. Kovu, fighting along side Vitani, hears Simba screaming, and leaves his sister to go to Simba's aid. Kovu is horrorfied when he sees Zira and Simba fighting, and stands there, to scared to help. Kizazi looks through the crowd of lionesses, trying to locate one of his parents. Kumbuka allerts him to Simba and Zira, and Kovu standing seemingly helpless. They yell at Kovu to "get her". Kovu hears them, and punches Zira away. Her head hit a rock, and she screams. Kovu stands over Simba, calling his name. Simba is appearantly still alive, and tells Kovu that he was wrong about the hyenas. After a few more words between the two, Simba dies. Kiara and Nala gaze over the wounded, tired lionesses, none of whom are still fighting. Kovu hurries up to them, and alerts them of the sad news of Simba's death. They hear Zira murmering for Kovu, who walks over to her, and finds her dying as well. She asks him if she was able to kill Simba, and Kovu lets her die in peace, telling her that she got him. Kiara--though shaken--tells the Graveyard Pride that their pride is too large to allow them to move into the Pridelands. Kijinga protests, but Kiara tells her that the nearby mountains are uninhabited, and they can move in there. Kijinga and the Graveyard (now Mountain) Pride leave, lead by Vitani. Late that night, Kiara walks to the top of Pride Rock. She looks over her pride--gazing happily at Kovu showing the cubs Simba's new star--and roars. Epilog "You know, after I died, I forgot why I hated babysitting... And you've just reminded me..." --Nuka Kizazi sits on a warm, grassy hill, and Nuka materializes beside him, confirming that Kizazi is dreaming again. Nuka congradulates him, and Kizazi replies that he ows it all to him (Nuka). Nuka admits that it was he who sent Kizazi to the Elephant Graveyard, and Kizazi playfully attacks him, and Nuka whiningly remembers why he hated babysitting. Sequel There shall be a sequel to Hyena Rules, called Lion King 4: Upelelezi's Journey, about Kizazi's younger sister, Upelelezi. A link to it will be added here later. Slideshow Time! The-lion-king-3.jpg|The cover Kizazi.jpg|Kizazi Waanzin.png|Waanzin Kumbuka and speckles.jpg|Speckles and Kumbuka Category:Fanfiction Category:Lions Category:Stories Category:Hyenas Category:Original Characters Category:Animals Category:Lion Prides Category:Hyena Rules characters